We Meet Again!
by SethStriker
Summary: Based on chapter 418! Natsu and Lucy reunite after one year of being apart. Things heat up as the two catch up and make up for the year they had apart. Read the chapter before reading this! Enjoy! Hiro Mashima owns the characters of Fairy Tail.


**A year after Fairy Tail was disbanded, Natsu has appeared at the Grand Magic Games and dominates the winning guild. The fire mage looks up and sees the blonde beauty Lucy. What will happen between these two after a whole year? Read and find out!**

NORMAL P.O.V

Natsu jumped up to the stands were Lucy was and held her in a tight embrace. Lucy returns the hug with tears streaming down her face.

"Lucy…I missed you!" Natsu said as he played with her long ponytail.

"Me too Natsu. I missed you too!" Lucy broke the hug to look into his onyx eyes. Natsu uses his thumb to wipe the tears away.

"They lllllllllllllike each other!" Happy rolled his tongue while hovering above them.

"HAPPY!" Lucy's face turned red and started chasing him around. Natsu could only chuckle at the scene.

'Same old Lucy.' Natsu thought.

TIMESKIP 1 hour

Natsu, Lucy and Happy walked together back to the apartment in Crocus that Lucy moved into after the events that happened one year ago. It was the same as her old apartment, but it didn't feel like home.

"Lucy, why did you move?" Natsu asked while sitting down on a chair.

"I had to. I'm now a reporter alongside Jason."

"I see. Then Fairy Tail disbanding was tough on you too." Natsu looked down to the ground.

"Yes but, I'm glad you're here. I've missed you Natsu. I miss all our friends." Lucy started to cry and knelt to the ground. Natsu walked towards her and hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry for leaving. After Igneel died, I wanted to get stronger so that I can protect everyone, especially you." Lucy blushed at his words.

"I promise I won't leave again." Lucy turned around and hugged him back. She loved the warmth resonating from the fire mage.

"Then, will you stay here, with me?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Lucy. I will. Me and Happy won't leave you again."

"Aye!" Lucy smiled at the two.

"Thank you."

Luckily for Natsu the blonde reporter had an extra set of clothes that she required from his house. She wanted to modify it so that she could wear it but now that Natsu came back she didn't need to. The fire mage got into her shower while Lucy made dinner.

"Hey Lucy, besides being a reporter, what have you been up to this past year?" Happy asked.

"Well, I've actually been trying to get stronger while at the same time I try to keep track of the others."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so far it's only been rumors I've found. Gray &amp; Juvia are training in some far off winter area, Laxus and the Thunder legion are in the mountains just near here, Erza, Wendy and Carla are passing by towns, as for everyone else I don't know. You guys were extremely hard to find. That is until Natsu easily defeats the winners of this years Grand Magic Games."

"Well he did what he set out to do. He got super strong!"

"I can see that. I just wish that you brought me along…" Lucy said as she shed a single tear. Happy panicked when he saw that she was about to cry.

"Wait Lucy! Please don't cry! We're sorry!" Happy said as he tried to calm her down.

"I'm just so happy! I've missed everyone! Especially Natsu. He changed my life forever. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here today. Or got any of the other Zodiac keys." Lucy started crying while Happy was panicking. Natsu was finished taking shower when he heard the blonde. Quickly he got into his clothes and saw what was happening. He then remembered something that he acquired from his journey and got it from his bag.

"Lucy." The blonde turns around and sees Natsu in his old clothes. She managed to stop crying when Natsu walked towards her and wipe her tears away from me.

"Lucy…please stop crying. I told you already. I won't leave you again. I truly regret leaving you the way I did. But I wanted to get stronger. I want to be able to have the strength to protect everyone. Especially…the one I…l…" Natsu stopped and looked at the ground.

"The one you…what?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked at Lucy and saw how beautiful she was. Her blonde hair was longer, her chest bigger, her chocolate brown eyes were heart melting. He missed her so much. He cups her cheeks gently and kisses her. Hard. Lucy's eyes widened in shock. Her face was as red as Erza's hair with steam fuming from her ears. Happy was flying over them rolling his tongue. After a while Natsu breaks the kiss and looks into Lucy's eyes.

"I want to protect the girl that I love…" The fire mage looks down at the ground again. Lucy saw a him shed a single tear. She couldn't believe what was happening. Natsu had just kissed her. On the lips! His lips on hers felt amazing. In the year that the two were apart, she realized her feelings for him and was happy that he felt the same way about her. She made him look at her and kissed him. Lucy felt fireworks explode in her head when Natsu kissed her back. The kiss turned into a hot make-out session and lasted for about ten minutes. The two broke for air and looked into each other's eyes.

"Natsu, I love you."

"I love you too Lucy." The two hugged each other while the blue exceed went into the other room to give the two some privacy. Natsu then took out the surprise he had for Lucy and put it in her hands.

"Natsu? What's this?" Lucy looked at the small rectangular box questionably.

"I got this gift for you during my journey. Open it." He insisted. Lucy opened the gift and was surprised to see what it was. It was a new golden Zodiac key meant to summon Aquarius.

"Natsu…how did you…"

"While on my journey, I met this mage who was nicknamed "The Key Maker". He said that he can reproduce any broken key. All he needed was the name of the spirit and a picture of the key." Natsu smiled when he saw that Lucy loved his gift to her.

"Oh Natsu."

"I knew you'd love it."

"Thank you Natsu!" She said and kissed him again. Things heated up and their kiss turned into another hot make-out session.

The Next Morning

Natsu, Lucy and Happy decided to set out to find the rest of their friends. Luckily Jason understood and made arrangements for them to travel around Fiore.

"Natsu? Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah! I finally managed to get over my motion sickness! So let's go!" Natsu said as he pulled Lucy up into the carriage.

"Yeah. Let's go!"

"Aye!"

**Hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
